Impossible
by lilywood16
Summary: A TARDIS, one with a working chameleon circuit lands in Cardiff following a massive earthquake. Jack calls the Doctor for help. After all there is only one remaining Time Lord, so who's TARDIS is in Roahl Dahl Plass?
1. Chapter 1: Tardis in Cardiff

The Earth shook and Jack hurriedly grabbed the railing of the bridge in Torchwood Three. Martha, Mickey and the rest of his team all scrambled to do the same. The shakes were odd, as if set to a tune...or a sound. The shakes were in time to a Tardis dematerialization sequence. Martha, Mickey and Jack stumbled up the staircase into the square in time to see a telephone box blinking into existence. The earth stopped shaking as the box solidified completely. All three former companions approached it warily.

"Martha, do me a favor and call the Doctor." She nodded and complied. Seconds later, she hung up.

"Voicemail." She said bitterly. Jack groaned in annoyance.

"I am going to buy the Doctor a pager for Christmas, along with a phone for the Tardis." He grumbled. Mickey gave him a half-smile, half-grimace. Jack kept his gun up and put a ear to the door. He could hear someone crying.

"Wake-up, wake-up." They pleaded. Jack knocked sharply and backed up a step, Martha by his side. The sobs cut off and then the lock was turned, the door opened slowly. They saw a wisp of blonde hair before a girl called out Martha's name and flew at her. Martha grunted as the girl threw herself at her, hugging her. Martha returned the hug after a moment.

"Jenny?" She asked in shock. Jenny began to cry again.

"She got hurt and we were crashing and I didn't know what to do. I can't fly it and..." Jenny burst into sobs again and Martha quickly wrapped her arms back around the girl. Jack and Mickey were staring at Martha and Jenny.

"Who's hurt?" Jack asked in a soft voice. Jenny whirled around in shock and her eyes widened.

"You're wrong, you're a fixed point, you shouldn't exist." The girl whispered. Jack's eyebrows rose as she spoke.

"You can see my time line?" Jack asked quietly. The girl nodded slowly. "How?"

"She's the Doctor's daughter." Martha answered quickly. "She was born from a progenation machine on Messaline." Jack was still staring at them both. "He thinks she's dead." Martha added softly.

"Never mind that," Mickey cut in, "who's hurt?" Jenny's eyes widened and she raced back into the Tardis. Martha followed her shouting at Mickey to grab her medical bag. He ran back toward the hub. Jack followed them both. The Tardis looked similar to the Doctor's, but still different. The floors were glass, but the coral was still visible everywhere. The console looked like a mix of the Doctor's and a more modern version. Jenny was sitting on the floor by the jump seat, a girl's head in her lap. Martha was leaning over the girl, checking her pulse. Jack stumbled back in shock.

"Dear god!" He said and Martha looked up sharply. "That's Rose." Martha's eyes returned to the girl. Mickey came back and handed the bag to Martha, eyes widening when he recognized the girl before them. Martha immediately checked her heartbeat. Her eyes widened.

"Rose was human right?" Jack's eyes narrowed perceptively.

"She still should be." Jack said slowly. Martha shook her head.

"Two hearts, Just like her," Martha said nodding to Jenny, "Just like the Doctor." Jack was speechless at this development. Martha's phone rang, shattering the abrupt silence.

"Martha Jones, what can I do for ya?" He said cheerfully.

"Doctor, you really need to come to Cardiff."

"What's wrong?" He asked, going serious. Martha deliberated and then held the phone out to Jenny. She took it and placed it against her ear like Martha had.

"Hello dad." Jenny said and the Doctor nearly dropped the phone.

"Jenny." He said in disbelief. "Where are you?" He asked softly.

"I'm in a Tardis, in Cardiff. I don't know the date." She said softly.

"Ask Martha." It was quiet for several moments.

"June 22nd, 2010, 7:46 pm, Cardiff, England, Earth." The Doctor promised he'd be there in a few moments and hung up. Martha sat next to Jenny trying to comfort the girl as she cried over Rose.

"Jenny, how did you meet Rose?" Jack asked.

"She's mum, she came to get me. I crashed on some war planet, they were going to kill me, she intervened. She got captured too, she got hurt. When we escaped she couldn't fly the Tardis further than the vortex, and the med bay is useless until we can get supplies."

"Then how did you..."

"She took me where I could find help." Jenny said patting the side of the console gently. The Tardis hummed gently at the girl's actions. They heard another Tardis dematerializing. Jenny laid Rose's head back on the floor after pressing a kiss to her forehead. She scrambled up and out the door, Leaving Jack to scoop Rose up and carry her outside. The Doctor threw the door of his Tardis open and had met Jenny half-way to his Tardis. He pulled the girl into a tight hug, overjoyed to see her. Jenny giggled slightly before making him set her down. She took his hand, pulling him toward Jack.

"You have to help mum."

"Mum?" He ashed in confusion, brow wrinkled. Then his eyes fell on Rose. "Rose." He said in shock. Jack was already nearing the Doctor. The Doctor spun and raced back to his Tardis. "I need the med bay closer, now!" He shouted. The door appeared and he opened it for Jack who went straight to the table. She was barely breathing when he laid her down. Her blonde hair stuck to her sweaty cheeks. The Doctor began hooking up the Machine as Martha helped to get her ready. She was hooked up to the eart monitor for hardly a few seconds before the Doctor noticed her heartbeat was off.

"What, that's not possible!" He shouted. Blood was quickly seeping onto the table. The Doctor glanced at Jack. He immediately swabbed the blood and tested it. His eyes widened and he slammed his fist on the table. Martha jumped.

"Jack, get Jenny for me." He did without question. The Doctor kept studying the results. Jenny raced into the room, Jack following. "I need to test your blood, she needs blood and mine won't work. Human blood would kill her." Jenny quickly pricked her finger and offered her blood to the Doctor. The Doctor impatiently waited for the results, when they popped up, relief flooded his face. He turned back to his daughter.

"I need some of your blood for Rose, she's bleeding out to fast, she'll die before the regeneration has a chance to kick in if she doesn't get some." Jenny let herself be hooked up to Rose. Martha was doing her best to clean and close Rose's wound to give her more time to regenerate. It was only a few moments after Jenny's blood hit her blood stream that the golden light began to form around her. The Doctor shut down the pump and pulled Jenny back as Rose burst into flame. It only lasted seconds before the glow faded. Rose still looked like Rose, but blood no longer dripped from her side and her hair, her hair was ginger.

"Now that's just not fair!" The Doctor complained briefly. The Tardis beeped and the Doctor looked back at the monitor with surprise. The results were a DNA match. It showed traces of Rose's DNA in Jenny's. Rose was her mum. Rose smiled slightly at his voice.

"What's not fair? Am I ginger?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes." Jenny said giggling. Rose cracked an eye open and blinked slowly before sitting up. Jenny was at her side in an instant. Rose hugged the girl gently and Jenny's shoulders relaxed dramatically. The Doctor stared.


	2. Chapter 2: How and Why of Rose

The Doctor briefly considered just blurting out all his questions. Rose sat on the edge of the table with Jenny hugging her tightly. Jenny was crying softly into Rose's shoulder.

The Doctor gave up on trying to figure things out for the moment. Instead he took two steps forward and wrapped both girls in an hug. Both squealed in suprise and then giggled. The Doctor's smile widened when both wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. After several moments, Mickey, Martha, Jack and Donna came in. They immediately caught the fierce grin on the Doctor's face. He looked so unbelieveably happy to be there hugging the two girls.

"As lovely as it is to see you all, what the hell just happened?" Jack asked eloquently. Rose grinned, kissed the Doctor on the cheek and slid out to wrap her arms around Jack. He grinned and then kissed her on the mouth. Rose laughed and Jenny just looked confused. The Doctor chuckled.

"Put Rose down Jack."

Rose ducked out to go check on her Tardis briefly while everyone else gathered in the library. When Rose returned, she sat on the couch next to Jenny. Jenny laid her head on Rose's shoulder making Rose look for all the world, like her mother. The Doctor smiled softly at the scene and sat in a chair next to the couch. Everyone was surprised to see the telephone box in the corner. Rose just grinned and said something to the effect of it was more secure parking. The Doctor turned to Rose and Jenny.

"I would like to know how you got here." The Doctor said softly. Rose nodded.

"Before I continue, I am Rose Tyler, I was born here and I changed here too."

"Changed?" Martha asked.

"Bad Wolf." Rose said simply.

Everyone nodded at that explanation. Rose sighed and continued on.

"After you left me there, I began working at Torchwood. Changed the entire thing, I got pretty good, worked my way up to Director. Mum and I noticed, even though five years had passed, I looked exactly the same. Well, when it hit fifteen years, I guess that was it. They faked my death and sent me to some secret testing facility, tried to see how I worked, why I didn't age. They went to far one day, I died. Woke up somewhere else, didn't realize where I was until I remembered you describing it for me.

"Gallifrey." The Doctor whispered in shock. Rose nodded. They were so completely baffled as to why a human had managed to regenerate into a time lady. You weren't wrong, they were rather full of themselves. Didn't matter much anyways. I went to Academy there, studied, and got my Tardis. There was a woman there, she was from this universe, she called herself Romana. She was dying, she asked me to bring you something." Rose pulled out a fob watch and gave it to the Doctor. He opened it gently and his eyes widened. Golden light streamed out of the watch and into his, Rose's and Jenny's mouths. When it stopped, the Doctor stared in shock.

"That was…"

"Yeah." Rose said breathlessly. "She pretty much just told you everything about Gallifrey and made sure that the Universe would have its champion a little longer." Jenny blinked in confusion for a moment.

"Mum?" Rose turned to look at Jenny. "Why is the grass red?" The Doctor chuckled and promised to explain later.

"The most important piece was that they could send me through to this universe. The time war was coming for them. They sent me through and then time-locked the war. I traveled a bit, stayed in the vortex awhile, I came out near Jenny apparently and all I could hear was her panicking in my head. She was dying and I had to help. I did, but I ended up hurt myself. The Tardis brought us to Jack, she recognized him from my memories as trustworthy." Jack walked over to pat Rose's Tardis lovingly. The younger Tardis hummed happily at him. Rose continued.

"Oh, er I should probably back up. I made a few mistakes when I was jumping around. Ended up on Mezzaline. Stuck my hand in something and it hurt for a moment, then you all came barging in and I had to run. Barely saw Jenny before I hid."

"Mum kept popping up all over the place. She would always help me out. She would tell me stories about her adventures and you. She was a better mum then I could have hoped for." Rose kissed Jenny's hair lightly.

"That's how we ended up here." Rose finished. Jack whistled in shock. Rose blushed as her stomach rumbled. The Doctor chuckled.

"Alright, let's get you two some food and into bed. Jack, Martha, Mickey, you're welcome to spend the night." They all agreed. Marta and Mickey headed off toward Martha's old room and Jack and Donna went to their own rooms. Rose, Jenny and the Doctor walked further. Finally Rose reached a familiar door. She said goodnight to the Doctor after they'd gotten Jenny settled. She closed the door to get ready for for bed. She had her pajamas on before she finally realized that her bed was missing. She went across to the Doctor's room and knocked. He answered the door forgetting he was shirtless.

"Rose." He said surprised.

"My bed is missing." She said without preamble. His brows furrowed as he walked into her room. She wasn't wrong. Then her bed appeared. He frowned and he went back to his room. He groaned.

"What?" Rose asked appearing. She grinned slightly as his bed reappeared.

"I think the Tardis is trying to tell us something." Rose said giggling.

"I suppose. My as well deal with this now."

"Rose Tyler, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never got to finish... Rose Tyler, I love you. Always have, always will. Rose smiled and reached up. She kissed him once softly.

"Quite right too." She said impishly. He grinned and pulled her hard to him. He kissed her desperately. Finally he pulled back leaning his forehead against hers.

"Bed?" He asked.

"Bed." She agreed slipping into his bed beside him and curling up against him.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Wolf Dreams

For the first time in nearly four years, the Doctor slept without the nightmares that usually plagued him. His mind was too busy trying to account for the portion of his telepathic abilities that had been completely empty for so long. Time Lords connected by telepathic means, and since the death of his people, his link to Time Lords had been painfully silent. Now it was buzzing pleasantly. Both Rose and Jenny's minds were connected to his. The Doctor couldn't restrain his joy at the connection. His mind was overflowing with love for the last two of his kind, his daughter and Rose. He subconsciously pulled Rose closer in his sleep, burying his face in her neck. She sighed in her sleep in relief. The feeling of being too far away from him abated. Neither the Doctor or Rose were aware of the connection they had right now, Jenny, however, was. She was also aware of the connection pulling her toward someone else, someone who obviously loved her mum and dad. She briefly wondered if that man would ever love her. He had seemed so familiar, so...safe. She could tell exactly where her mum was due to her dad's thoughts. She smiled mentally, briefly wondering why she wasn't dreaming yet. Something bright and gold caught her attention in her mum's mind. Jenny drifted closer only for the light to flare and completely encase her. There was a howl like that of a wolf and then something spoke.

"Hello Jenny."

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, afraid of the voice and the light.

"Do not be afraid child. I am the Bad Wolf, I am Rose Tyler, or as you would know me, mum."

"I don't understand..."

"The time war was never meant to happen. It put the universe out of balance. The Time Lords were never supposed to die Jenny. It is why I was created, why I created Rose Tyler to become me. The last of the time lords will be responsible for the recreation of his race. It will be different. The Doctor is how all Time Lords were supposed to be. They were meant to be protectors, champions of the universe. Without them, time is vulnerable. Your father is meant to restart his race with the woman he loves, you too have a part to play in this.

You are the catalyst, you began giving him the hope he needed that he was not the last, but the change was too quick. He would settle for the wrong person if he kept to this time line, so I interfered. I put Rose Tyler in the right place to make her your biological mother. I made sure she kept finding you and I changed her. I made sure that Gallifrey taught her what she needed and sent her back before the time lock. I sent Rose Tyler to you, to save her daughter, over and over. To teach you what she could and tell you the stories you needed to hear and when the time was right, I sent her to bring you with her to earth. I sent you Martha, a woman you trusted, Mickey, a man your father and mother trusted and Jack, the man who loves them both, the man who never dies."

"Why do all this though?"

"Your race must be rebuilt through each generation. Your father can't do it alone, he needs your mother. And that leaves you, their child, their time lord child. A child that will live impossibly long, one who would never otherwise have someone to love. Their is no other of your kind yet and the only way to do so would be your siblings, so I found him."

"Him?"

"A life mate for the first time child, Jack Harkness. I orchestrated his travel so he would find you. A mission to a library that trapped its inhabitants in the computers to save them. I gave you a life with him, a chance to get to know him, a chance to love him before I decided if he was the man for you. He was still human, so impossibly human and you loved him so much. When the Doctor and Donna pulled everyone out, I sent him back to the time agency. It was they who decreed that any knowledge of you was dangerous and they took his memories. How he met your parents was left to fate, but it was inevitable. He felt a connection to your parents, they felt familiar because you were their daughter. He fell in love with them because you are so like them. It was through them that I was able to make him the man he is. When Rose Tyler became the Bad Wolf, I gave him immortality. I knew he could be trusted with that which could be viewed as a gift or a curse. I knew that one day when his memory began returning, as it has been for months, that he would want to find you. He would be lost without you. You both have an important role to play in the events to come. You will need him like never before and he will need you daughter of time. I have searched long for his memories, sending him what I could. Tonight the final piece will fall in place, he will remember you."

"But I don't remember him."

"You will, when his touch reminds you." The presence faded from her mind and she slipped into dreams of a man she couldn't remember, a man she'd loved once.

Jack slept restlessly. Gold flashed behind his eyes, he'd seen it once before. Bad Wolf.

"Hello." The musical voice said.

"How are you here? And more importantly why?" The presence shimmered and formed into a girl he recognized as Jenny.

"It's time for you to understand and remember." She placed her hands on his temples and Jack was shocked as the remaining pieces of his once lost memories filled his mind. The missing element was there now, a girl, a specific girl. Before he could pull away, more images flashed in his mind. His life playing out starting with the library and every choice he'd made, how it had affected him and led him back to her. He woke up, tears streaming down his face as he remembered his lost love. Her face flashed in his mind and he gasped in shock. Jenny, she was Jenny. He couldn't wait, he needed to talk to Rose and to Jenny.

He stumbled down the hall to Rose's room and opened the door. The newly ginger girl as not there, her bed wasn't even there. He felt the Tardis brush his mind.

'Do not bother. She is with my thief. My thief and my wolf.' She hummed happily. 'You search for answers. You do not need them, go find her.' Jack left Rose's room headed for an unfamiliar door that seemed to call to him. He opened the door quietly and ducked inside before closing it again. He turned back in time for her to sit up.

"Who's there?" The girl asked. Jenny.

"Just me." Jack said softly, stepping forward to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Jack? What's wrong?" She sounded worried. He leaned forward running a hand along her cheek. She bit back a gasp and froze as she remembered clearly. Jack suddenly found himself with Jenny in his arms. He held her tight as she shook. He pulled her completely into his lap and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Her bare hands rested on his back.

He wore only his jeans, having pulled them on earlier to go find Rose to ask for help. Jenny wore very little. Her sports bra and a pair of short shorts she'd probably inherited from Rose. Her blonde ponytail was silky and Jack couldn't help but run his hands through it. She leaned into him further, her legs sliding until she straddled his lap on her knees. She moved her hands to push away from him slightly before bringing her lips down on his. She threw her pony tail back over her shoulder and then Jack's arms slid down to her lower back before pressing her more tightly against him. One of her hands was buried in his hair, the other rested on his shoulder. He kissed her desperately, even more desperate than she realized until she found herself with her back pressed into the bed and him on top of her, still kissing her. Finally the desperation abated and Jack finished, kissing her throat once before pulling her hard to his chest.

She snuggled into his warmth and didn't protest when he laid down beside her, burying his nose in her hair. She fell asleep still wrapped in Jack's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Connections to the Past

Someone was pounding on the door. The noise was irritating and loud to both the Doctor and Rose. She simply groaned. The Doctor rolled over to grab his screwdriver off the nightstand. He pointed it toward the door to unlock it. The door burst open and to his surprise Martha and one of Jack's people, Gwen stood there.

"Doctor, we can't find Rose or Jack." Martha said. The Doctor stared at her and turned to look behind him. Seconds later they heard a groan and Rose peered over his shoulder. Martha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Gwen looked at her worriedly. Rose started to giggle and the Doctor turned to look at her, grinning.

"What about Jack?" Rose asked after a minute.

"He's gone, not in his room, the kitchen, pool, bathroom, library, console room, anywhere." Rose stilled for a moment and sighed.

"I know where he is. He's fine, trust me. Actually, he's more than fine. He's got his memories back."

"How do you..."

"Bad Wolf." Rose said, interrupting the Doctor. Rose turned to Gwen.

"Hello, I'm Rose."

"Gwen."

"Lovely to meet you Gwen. Do you have the time?"

"Uh... it's 10:46 am."

"Wonderful!" Rose slid from bed and searched for a dressing gown. She settled on stealing the Doctor's coat. He smirked at her.

"Where is Jack?" Martha asked the red-head.

"He's fine, nearby, but I really think you should let him sleep."

"Why?"

"His memories, he got them back, but they were different then you might expect."

"How?"

"He remembered his wife."

"His what?" The other three people exploded. She smiled softly.

"She shouldn't exist, she isn't possible and he was going to search for her, so they took the memories. Bad Wolf stole them back and has been feeding them to him slowly. He remembered exactly who it was he kept seeing when he met her for the first time yesterday." Rose finished.

"Jenny." Martha whispered in shock. Rose nodded and sat on the Doctor's bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Martha felt her shock wear off only to be replaced by more shock. The Doctor was being extremely free in his affections with...Rose. It snapped into place in that instant. Here was the reason the Doctor had never even so much as glanced her way. Here was the reason the Doctor had been so sad and lonely and angry. Rose. The only companion he'd ever loved with both his hearts. This was the companion he'd have given his forever to, and now he could have it with her. She was a Time Lady. She already had given the Doctor what he wanted most in the world, someone he didn't have to watch die, someone he could spend forever with. Rose had given him a family. Jenny was their daughter too. He had everything he could wish for. A random thought entered Martha's brain.

"Why is Rose in here?" The Doctor blushed and so did Rose.

"The Tardis took my bed." Rose said, her face flaming. Martha smiled at that.

"Well technically, it took the bed of whichever room both of us weren't occupying." Martha barely stifled a giggle at that. Gwen interrupted then.

"Um, what do you mean Jack has a wife?"

"Well technically he isn't really married to her. It was a computer simulation, not real. He did truly get married in the simulation though. He has two years of memories from a life that never was. The only problem was that the woman he married, she was an impossibility."

"You and impossible are best friends." The Doctor muttered chuckling slightly. She grinned a little at that.

"Yes, but she is a pure Time Lady, our race is thought to be extinct. The time agency knew that. Jack was going to quit amd go search for someone they were sure was a computer simulation and he was too good of an agent. They took his memories instead. They didn't count on him realizing what they'd done. After he quit, his timeline began changing, connecting up with mine and then the Doctor's. His timeline changed completely at the gamestation. I looked into the time vortex and stole the power for myself. It was always a set event. I made Jack immortal, not on purpose, but still he can't die."

Martha and the Doctor both winced but Rose ignored them, focused completely on Gwen. "From that moment on, he's slowly been regaining memories they stole. He could remember a smile, a picnic, holding someone's hand, but never a face. He could remember her hair but not her name. The final pieces were unlocked when he saw Jenny."

"But why didn't she recognize him? Why did she come to me and not Jack?"

"She went to the Time Agency looking for him. They'd already taken his memories of her and realized she was real. They tried to take her memories, but Time Lord brains would blow out any kind of equipment they could use. The probably used a memory lock. She'd remember him if and when he ever touched her skin." Gwen was smiling happily.

"He won't be alone." She said tears of happiness for her best friend in her eyes. Rose smiled at her softly. Martha's look mirrored Gwen's. The two of them headed down to wake up Mickey and Donna. Rose went to get dressed. She came back in a blue dress with a ruffled neckline and a black belt around the waist. She had on purple tights but no shoes yet. She went to the Doctor's door and leaned in the doorway,waiting for him to finish dressing. His hair was wet still. She watched him pull on his shirt. He turned to her and grinned. His eyes darkened slightly and he kissed her for several moments. She gave her trademark grin and took his hand. They opened Jenny's door. The Doctor stayed there leaning in the doorway. Rose approached the bed. She sat on the bed and the gently shook Jenny and the Jack's shoulder.

"Jenny, Jack, it's time to get up. We're going to have breakfast and you two are the only one's still in bed. Jack shifted slightly, tightening the arm around Jenny's waist. She groaned and turned to bury her face in his chest. Rose didn't give up.

"Jack, the Doctor isn't going to like the fact that you're sleeping in his daughter's bed." Jack's eyes shot open as did Jenny and they both sat up. Jack's eyes shot to Rose and then the open doorway where the Doctor stood, arms crossed. He looked like a teacher. Jack felt the unasked question in his eyes as if asking 'Well? Care to explain?' Then he relaxed when he saw the happiness in Rose's eyes. He could practically feel it radiating off of her. He sighed and began climbing out of Jenny's bed. He dropped a kiss on her forehead as he began to move past the Doctor. He flinched when the Time Lord opened his mouth.

"Your bedroom moved." He simply said, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Jack stared at him for a moment.

"Where?"

"Next to mine." Rose said from the bed. "Just down the hall." They were right of course.

The first thing Jack noticed was that his bed had disappeared. He shook his head ruefully. When he was showered and dressed, he went back to fin Jenny finishing up as well. She slid her hand into his and both released a sigh of relief neither had released they'd been holding. Rose and the Doctor were already in the kitchen which had expanded overnight to accomadate all her passengers for breakfast. The rest of Jack's team was there too, Owen looked uncomfortable and Ianto and Tosh just slightly wary. They relaxed when Jack came through the door, chuckling and grinning at the blonde girl with him. They were all suprised to see him holding her hand tightly, and looking happier than they'd ever seen him. Rose looked over her shoulder and grinned before interupting the moment.

"Jack! Jenny! You want any eggs and bacon?"


	5. Chapter 5: Questioning Time

Luke knew enough to take care of the baby he held now. He promised to keep her safe. Just in case, Martha went back for her mother. Francine was happy to help with the infant while the others began to plan and figure out what needed to be done to stop the Daleks. Martha left to do something else, something she knew she had to do. It wasn't pleasant or even right, but it had to be done. For hours people had been killed and taken. She couldn't wait anymore. Francine was situated in the attic with Luke, K-9 and Arkytior. Sarah was getting ready to leave when one of the screens blurred and a familiar girl appeared. She looked a little different. She looked exhausted to Sarah Jane.

"Rose."

"Sarah Jane, did Martha find you?" She asked quickly.

"Yes."

"I don't have much time, they're going to figure out the baby isn't here soon. I know how to get a message to the Doctor, problem is, I need a subwave network to do it. Harriet Jones has control of one, if you could get her to send the power to me, I can get the Doctor to Earth, from there you'll have to make your way to the crucible."

"I'll call her."

"No need." Harriet said, having heard what Rose said. She had already brought up the connection to the Doctor's former companions. Rose closed her eyes. Her face was scrunched up with concentration. She sighed finally, face relaxing. She muttered something about stupid time lords and then nodded.

"He's here, in the Medusa Cascade. He should be at earth soon. Don't tell him about me, he can't know, not yet." Her face faded from view. Sarah Jane sighed and left her house. Mickey was close behind. He saved Sarah Jane and they watched as a Tardis containing the Doctor, Donna and Jack was taken to the crucible. They both surrendered to the Daleks.

They had all been taken into the vault when it happened. The Tardis materialized and the door opened. Donna practically dove out of the Tardis. Gold light shot past her, filtering into the room. It seemed to wrap around the humans there. The Doctor watched as it swirled around someone. It was dark in that cornered. The gold revealed to him who it was. He couldn't help it, he slammed his hands against the barrier, desperate to reach her. She lay unmoving on the floor. The gold light touched her and sunk into her skin. Her eyes opened and she glowed gold.

"Thrice the Daleks live, but their empire must die. I am the Bad Wolf and I end the Time War. No more Daleks will be allowed to survive in any universe. They all will come to dust." The light shot out, destroying all the Daleks and Davros. The prisons collapsed and the Doctor rushed to his precious pink and yellow girl. She sighed, exhausted as he lifted her up into his arms, cradling her. He buried his face in her hair, breath hitching.

"Rose, Rose Tyler." The others were all shocked by his behavior. She lifted her hand, cupping the Doctor's cheek.

"My Doctor." He smiled bitterly.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, but there are 27 planets out there who need to be sent home." He looked about to disagree with her. "I'll be fine Doctor. If you don't believe me, I'm sure Jack will be happy to assist you. The Doctor nodded to Jack and he took Rose.

"Hey Rosie."

"Hello Jack." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"So what's new?" He asked cheekily, clearly his normal self again. She laughed at him and told him about her adventures in the parallel world. And then when the Doctor was nearly done, she added something else.

"Got sucked back into the prime universe." The Doctor turned so fast, Jack thought he might have whiplash.

"What?"

"Landed in the middle of the Time War. I traveled with you Doctor. Did the entire war, had to. You wouldn't let me stay anywhere else, even with your brother." The Doctor's jaw dropped in shock.

"You met my brother?"

"And your mother, and…Susan." She said the last name softly. The Doctor seemed sad for a moment before he smiled softly again.

"Rose Tyler, you are impossible." She gave him her grin.

"That's my favorite word Doctor. Kinda like fantastic and Allonsy." He grinned at her in amusement as Earth vanished to return to the solar system. Jack sighed as the Doctor reached for Rose. She squirmed and Jack set her down. She was shaky for a moment, but stood firm. She hugged Mickey first and then saw Sarah Jane and Martha. Rose hugged Sarah Jane tightly.

"It's so good to see you Sarah Jane, it's been a long while. Sarah Jane nodded to her and smiled. Rose went to Martha with a michievious grin. She leaned forward and both cracked grins. Rose vanished with Jack's vortex manipulator. She reappeared wrapped in a blanket.

"Sorry Sarah Jane, I needed to borrow a blanket. Martha I took your mum home real quick and I checked in on Luke and your team Jack. Everyone's alive and unharmed. And I went to find someone else. Thank you Martha for everything." Martha gave her a sweet smile.

"Of course." The Doctor looked confused and mystified by the turn of events.

"Jack, do you have my scarf?" He handed it to her. Martha turned to help her and then Rose turned back, still hiding what she held.

"I wrote a letter to your companions Doctor, about a gift that was more precious to you than anything else in the universe. It's not what you might expect."

"Rose." The Doctor warned.

"Come here Doctor, my gift is two fold." He did and she took one of his hands pressing it to her chest. It took a moment, but his eyes widened.

"Rose! You're a…you have…" she smiled gently at him.

"Doctor, I'd like you to meet someone. This is your daughter, Arkytior." He had his arms held out, as Martha had arranged them. Rose settled the infant into his arms. They could all see the Doctor crying, but he didn't seem to care.

"I know we can't replace your people or the friends you lost, but we'll always be there, as family." Rose said. The Doctor settled his daughter in one arm and pulled Rose to him. She smiled up at him hesitantly. He gave her a truly happy smile, it was soft, but so utterly full of emotion, Rose nearly gasped. He bent, pressing his face into her neck, inhaling before looking at her again.

"Rose Tyler, I have done nothing to deserve you, nothing to earn even an ounce of your love. In fact I found myself wondering if there's something wrong with you. Right now I couldn't care less. I love you Rose Tyler, forever." He leaned down, unconcerned with his audience and kissed her. She kissed him back until they were both breathless and then she leaned back to press her forehead to the Doctor's.

"Forever Doctor, I'll stay with you forever."


	6. Chapter 6: Sarah Jane Smith and UNIT

UNIT staff stopped to stare at the large group of people following Kate inside. Most of them were mainly curious until the saw the Doctor. They stared in shock at the man who was only spoke of in legend. The Doctor ignored it, chattering away happily to the redheaded girl in purple who he held onto tightly. The blonde girl behind him was holding the hand of a man in a World War II era coat. He smiled down at the exuberant girl. The rest followed rather mundanely. Torchwood did not like being here in the slightest. They came into a conference room and everyone turned to stare.

"This is the Doctor and he has several companions and friends with him." A scientist rushed into the room.

"The systems gone critical. We can't hold the shielding for much longer." He said in a rush. Kate paled.

"A shield from what?" The Doctor asked.

"This." Someone said turning the laptop around. Rose hissed in fury and the Doctor and everyone else did the same.

"Daleks." Rose spat hatefully, eyes flashing gold. She calmed when the Doctor touched her shoulder.

"Calm down Bad Wolf." He said.

"Where?" They led them toward a lab. Sarah Jane Smith stood there, K-9 and her son Luke working on a giant machine that was sparking. Sarah Jane looked up to see the Doctor rush in with a lot of people.

"Jack, there has to be more than this. Who has computer skills on your team besides Mickey?"

"Ianto and Tosh."

"We need them at the other terminal, you go with. Keep that terminal from breaking down. Mickey, Martha, Donna, you're on information hunting, and Mickey use some of those technical skills? Rose, Jenny, you're with me." Everyone followed his instructions. Rose bounced over to Sarah Jane and Luke. She pushed her sleeves back and pulled her hair up. She glanced at the inner workings.

"Doctor, the circuit board is fried. I'll have to rewire it by hand and I can't disconnect it without the shield going down completely." He grimaced.

"What kind of circuits?" Jenny asked. Rose listed them off and the Doctor grinned.

"We can get all those, from the Tardis. The toaster from this morning, the radio in the library…"

"And that blaster under the jump seat." Rose cut in. She pulled her key off and tossed it to Jenny.

"Take Luke with you." The Doctor added as he used his sonic to scan the rest of it. He frowned and asked Rose what she thought. She bit her lip.

"Sarah Jane, can I borrow K-9 for a moment?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Not possible…Doctor you said…"

"I was wrong, and well she's not exactly human, she's a Time Lady now."

"How?"

"Not a clue." Rose answered and fished out her sonic pen. She ducked underneath and rattled around with something. The generator stopped spitting sparks, but it did get slightly louder.

"And the blonde girl?" Sarah asked handing the Doctor the part Rose had requested.

"Biologically she's our daughter, but she was created by a machine." Sarah Jane's mouth opened and closed several times in shock.

"Your daughter? You have a kid? The both of you? Together?" Rose cursed lowly in a language Sarah Jane didn't understand. The Doctor said something in an attempt to calm her. She ducked back and glared at him. Jenny burst through the doors, Luke behind her. She had all the items. Rose immediately ripped them apart, wiring them together to form a serviceable circuit system. She and the Doctor replaced the circuit carefully, tossing the fried one aside.

"K-9, can you tell us if the exhaust fan is working?" Rose asked.

"Negative, miss Rose. Exhaust fan nonfunctional." She muttered a curse and Jenny let out a shocked,

"Mum!" Rose didn't pause in her work but sent her daughter a swift apology.


	7. Chapter 7: Impossible Things

Rose thought furiously for a way to start the fan. she'd removed all the uneccessary components and melted gears and replaced what she needed for the fan to function. It didn't seem to matter. nothing worked. Rose was trying to work out too many problems at the same time. And the she grinned and kicked the metal machine. It sputtered to life with a loud groan. Rose and Jenny cheered. Rose turned to her daughter.

"Jenny, go see if Jack needs some help." Jenny nodded and left the room. Rose turned back to the Doctor. "The shield must be huge, there would have to be at least five of these things. Luke, you think you and your mum could get one of these things running?" Luke nodded.

"I saw enough. Mum and I could probably handle one together."

"Good. Doctor?" He was grinning at her in amusement. She frowned at him and the shook her head and sighed. They split up to tackle two more of the giant shielding generators.

Jack had helped the Doctor with plenty of the repairs onboard the Tardis but these shielding systems completely confused him. The wiring was a complete mess and half the circuits weren't even necessary. He really needed someone who knew mechanical repairs to help him out.

He was laying on his back, swearing violently when a shower of sparks rained down on him.

Someone slid in behind him and handed him something, it was a perfect fit for the gaping piece of mechanics that had practically been melted completely. He saw it was Jenny.

"Mum and dad got one of the generators up and running. Tosh fillled me in on the repairs needed. At least you've got a working exhaust fan, ours we had to completely rewire." Jack snorted at that.

"They don't even need half the wiring they have. Most of it is just extra. Even a bulk of the machine is useless or redundant. If they cut down on so much of the wasted materials, the generators could all fit in one room easily." Jack grumbled as he attached the connecting pieces.

Jenny giggled slightly and handed him another piece. He wired it in and then the generator began to power up again. Jack sighed in relief. "How many more do we have?" He asked tiredly when they had slid back out from underneath the huge generator. Jenny sighed.

"There'd have to be at least five to cover the area of the earth entirely. I would guess that Luke and Sarah Jane are working on one and Mum and dad are on the other. That leaves the last one for us."

"Oh goody." Jack said sarcastically.

Mickey and Martha were hacking into all the UNIT files they could, setting up defense strategies and emergency plans. Donna was dealing with personnel files, figuring out who would be best suited for doing what. She'd assigned several UNIT soldiers to doing tasks they were well accomplished at. The woman, Kate Lethbridge had been helping in any way she could. A beeping over the whole of the building made them all flinch. Everyone around them beside Kate dropped to the floor. Eerie blue light had filtered through the doors and glass walls. They all looked up as a transmat beam appeared over them, sucking them away.

Elsewhere Jack and his team had stopped in shock. Transmat beams had snapped in front of them. Jack had shoved them back just in time. He told them to hide. He and Jenny went searching for the rest of their family. They met Luke and Sarah Jane first. Rose and the Doctor were gone and so were Martha, Mickey, Donna and Kate. The transmat beams came again, and then the four of them and K-9 were onboard a ship of some sort. Several people stood around, milling nervously. Jenny held tightly to Jack's arm as they wove through the crowd. The group wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. A man with a Dalek-like eye stood among them, scanning people as they passed. He scanned Jenny and tensed up.

"DETECTING TRACES OF THE DOCTOR'S DNA... CONFIRMED...YOU ARE THE DOCTOR'S CHILD!" several people turned to look at them. Jack held Jenny tighter, wrapping his arms around her firmly. The man held out a gun, but Jack wasn't all that worried. The Dalek-man scanned again.

"SCANNING FAULTY, YOU ARE NOT ACCEPTABLE."

"What does that mean?"

"THE DOCTOR MUST DIE, THE ABOMINATION IS REQUIRED TO SECURE HIS COOPERATION."

"Abomination?" Someone asked.

"THE BAD WOLF." The man answered. Jack sucked in a sharp breath.

"Why?"

"SHE IS THE WOMAN HE LOVES."

"Rose..." Jack whispered and the man whirled.

"YOU HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF THE ENTIETY KNOWN AS BAD WOLF. YOU WILL EXPLAIN!"

"No." Jack said simply and then he felt a hand on his arm, he turned. Around them, people had given them a wide berth. Rose stood there, eyes glowing and golden light shimmering in a layer over her skin. Jack drew back from the man, hauling Jenny with him.

When Rose had come to, alone, she had been worried, and then she had run. She found the room of people and hid among them. She recognized a few as some of his companions over time. She heard the Dalek-man shouting. And then he showed them the Doctor was alone. She brushed a few tears back and saw several people doing the same. She saw no one she recognized as one of her friends. She kept going and then she heard Jack and the Dalek-man. Her temper flared when she heard they were going to use her to kill the Doctor. Someone next to her gasped and backed away. Others followed suit until she had a path to Jack. He had his arms wrapped around Jenny. She touched his arm and he turned to look at her. He stepped back and the Dalek scanned her.

"SCANNING...YOU ARE A TIME LORD." Rose sneered threateningly and let Bad Wolf take over.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. Twice you have defied me, but no creature can stand against time and win. I am time itself and I order the destruction of all Daleks in all universes on every world in every when and where. I destroy all Daleks, as everything ends, your time has come, you shall become nothing, dust and atoms in time and space."

As she spoke the gold suddenly enveloped him and he fell to dust. the locks disengaged and others rushed in, including one very messy-haired Doctor. Rose saw him. He came to a halt before Rose.

"Do not fear Doctor, I will not harm my wolf. You have a choice, there is a diverging timeline here. Yours and hers. Another version of you is here, one who lost Rose Tyler, a future version. He will not understand unless you let her go with him for a time. If you do not, he is your future."

"What do you mean?"

"Even when I try, I cannot stop all things. If you do not let the future you take Rose Tyler with him, there will be consequences, for you. This reality you have built will fall apart. He can save her life, but only if you give her up." The Doctor didn't want to try or even listen. He didn't want to share Rose. He knew it wasn't just him who needed her. Jenny needed her mother and Jack needed his best friend. His family needed Rose and that was ultimately the reason he decided that it needed to be done.

"Will I see her again?"

"Yes. You are going to change the timelines, fix them to the way that will let you have your desired ending and save time."

As multiple flashes went off, people returning to their rightful places, the Doctor stepped forward and kissed Rose's forehead gently.

"Be safe." He whispered and then he was gone./p


	8. Chapter 8: Rose Tyler

Rose came back to herself as the sound of the Tardis landing cut into her thoughts. The door opened and an unfamiliar man looked around, a ginger girl and a man following his lead. His eyes skimmed over her and jumped back before he nearly fell out of the Tardis. He stared at her for a moment and she sighed.

"It's rude to stare Doctor, most people just say hello...well, run works too." His mouth closed with a slight pop and then a brilliant grin lit his face.

"Rose Tyler." she grinned and found herself wrapped in his arms. She giggled as he dug his nose into her neck, inhaling her smell. Rose could see the pair behind him gaping like a pair of codfish. She giggled and waved shyly. Amy's mouth shut and she turned to shut the man's for him.

"Er Doctor, your companions are staring."

"Don't care." He mumbled into her neck. She sighed.

"They look slightly worried about your sanity, and now I'm starting to worry." He pulled back to pout at her and she only grinned innocently at him. He took her hand and let out a sigh of relief. Rose put her palm against his cheek. "Come on, we have things to discuss." He nodded and let her lead him inside. She gasped to run her hands up the wall.

"Oh you've changed, you're beautiful." The Tardis hummed happily at the compliment. Rose laughed. "Thank you." The Doctor and his companions were just staring at her again. She paused and turned to look. "What?"

"Rose, you're talking to the Tardis."

"Yes."

"You can understand her?" He seemed honestly flabbergasted. Rose frowned and nearly hit herself.

"Part of what I have to tell you." She said, his eyes widened in understanding. She sat and they finally came in, his two companions eyeing her warily. The Doctor leaned against the console.

"I'm different aren't I?" He nodded.

"That's your fault."

"My fault, how is it my fault?" He demanded.

"What happens when telepathically bound people get separated by a universe?" His eyes widened in astonishment.

"One gets pulled back across to the other, the more temporally strong, the greater the chance the other half gets pulled to you."

"And where were you just now?"

"Outside the universe." He said, starting to understand. He lurched forward and pressed his hands flat on her back. He waited and his eyes widened considerably.

"I don't, but... you're from the past! I don't remember this!" Rose took his hands.

"I changed Doctor, found Jenny and then promptly crashed into Jack's front yard in another Tardis. What makes you think I didn't think of that?" He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I changed the past Doctor, had to. The way things were going, you were going to die alone on Trenzalore. River Song agreed, didn't you?" They all turned to the woman who smiled.

"Hello Sweetie." She said, addressing Rose. "She's right, it wasn't just us though, it was everyone, Clara, Donna, Martha even Amy agreed. We all decided we had to change it, so we did, starting with her." The Doctor had grown bewildered. Rory had given up trying, but Amy was still understanding rather well.

"The moment you sent her away in the Tardis, Clara and I intervened. We helped her open the heart of the Tardis, helped her take enough to start the change before she absorbed it all. She knew what she had to do. And you were so bloody thick!" River looked irritated.

"I wanted to smack you myself when you tried to send her away again. We had it figured out perfectly, if you hadn't sent her to that parallel world she would never have been stuck there." River collected herself. "We changed your timeline, manipulated events to get her back to you, to give her back to you. Everything that would have been possible on its own, had you not done something so unbelievably stupid. She just came from you actually. She's in the correct order now." Rose smiled fondly.

"Mickey and Martha got married, Jack figured out about his memories, he's got a wife, well girlfriend technically, Jenny. And me, I've got you. Sarah Jane has her son and Donna is absolutely brilliant. Your family is bigger than ever. you always say the Universe has it out for you, I think you have it out for you."

"Why are you here?" He asked softly. Rose smiled up at him.

"This is a time loop Doctor, never happened anyways, but I had to be here, otherwise you'd try to fix things that don't need to be fixed."

"Why would you do that?" He asked. Rose stood and cupped his cheek whispering something in his ear. She waved and then vanished. Amy and Rory stared at the Time Lord as he smiled. He began putting in the coordinates and when he landed, Rose Tyler was staring at the Tardis in shock. She ran forward as he flung open the door. She didn't even care that he was different.

"Rose Tyler I love you too." She sobbed into his shirt. What the other Rose had told him, she'd told him who had changed the Time Line. He did, by bringing Rose home, finally.


End file.
